The human body comprises a number of pigmented molecules that contain porphyrin-containing components that comprise iron as part of the porphyrin molecule. These are frequently referred to as “heme” type molecules. Hemoglobin, and to a lesser extent, myoglobin, neuroglobin and cytoglobin are well-known porphyrin-containing molecules. Hemoglobin in particular is important for the skin because it is one of the primary pigments that define skin tone and color. The fine vascularization of the skin is also important for the “rosy” glow attributed to healthy skin.
When heme-containing molecules like hemoglobin break down in the body, they can convert to a number of degradation products that are also pigmented. For example, hemoglobin first converts to biliverdin and then to bilirubin, which is eventually removed from the body through the liver and kidneys. As heme degradation by-products accumulate, the body may also create certain proteins like ferritin and hemosiderin that will trap free iron and store it to keep it from reaching toxic levels in the skin. Most of these degradation by-products are also highly colored with dark blues, browns, and yellows being common colors for them. When these molecules accumulate near the surface of the skin, they can manifest themselves as undesirable spots such as bruises, dark circles, and other skin pigment disorders.
Around the eyes, the accumulation of heme degradation by-products can cause what is commonly referred to as dark circles. It is believed that the dark circles on the skin that surrounds the eyes are the result of a number of factors that are related to impaired vascular circulation around the eyes. This includes principally blood vessel leakage, accumulation of blood and blood degradation by-products around the eyes, and ineffective drainage of the blood and blood by-products through the lymph system surrounding the eyes. These conditions can be exacerbated at night when blood flow slows and the resting head is not significantly raised above the heart as it is during the day.
During sleep, blood and blood degradation by-products gather in the rich vascular beds under the eyes. These conditions can be exacerbated by fatigue, stress, drug and alcohol use, and other extraneous factors. Similar problems can occur in skin that is damaged by bruising usually from some form of blunt force trauma which causes the blood vessels in the skin to leak but does not result in breakage of the skin to provide external bleeding relief. In these circumstances, the blood pools near the wound and the degradation by-products accumulate. Likewise, when the skin is bruised, the accumulation of blood and blood degradation byproducts give the bruise the appearance of a dark purple to pale yellow blemish depending on the age of the bruise.
Most topical products designed to treat conditions such as dark circles and bruising are pigments intended to mask the discoloration. While these products can be helpful, they have to be carefully blended with the surrounding skin color, which changes throughout the day, and so are only a partial solution to the problem. Some products in the market are suggested to improve under eye color problems. In particular, it is well-established that the use of products that contain yeast extracts, such as for example, Preparation-H®, a product intended to treat hemorrhoids, is used regularly to also treat dark circles under the eyes. It is believed that the yeast extracts help to reduce inflammation, which is also associated with vasodilation and increased blood accumulation. Another popular under eye remedy is the use of sliced cucumbers. Slices of cucumbers placed on the eye are suggested to reduce swelling and inflammation as well as possibly reducing melanin accumulation around the eye, which is another source of non-heme pigment that can contribute to darkened skin around the eyes.
Heretofore, methods that are said to reduce the size of the blood vessels under the eyes and thereby reduce blood flow around the eyes are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,288,263 discloses a method intended to reduce vascularization around the eyes using pheniramine salts as vasoconstrictors. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,735 discloses a method intended to diminish pooling of blood around the eyes by employing chemicals called alkanolamines. Understandingly, the use of harsh chemicals for treatments around the eyes is not welcomed by many consumers as the eye is sensitive to stinging and irritating chemicals. Accordingly, other patents disclose less harsh methods to control under eye color. For example, U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0263435 discloses extracts containing natural xanthines, such as caffeine, to help minimize dark circles. Similarly, U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0028826 discloses the use of bacterial extracts from thermal waters that is alleged to help improve dark circles under the eyes.
What all of these prior inventions fail to disclose are methods to actually accelerate the degradation of the heme by-products as a means to control under eye color.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a solution to bilirubin accumulation in the skin that is natural and plant-based. The present invention provides a solution.